witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Gerd (witcher)
|see = Gerd (peasant)}} |Gender = Male |Eye_color = |Profession = Witcher |Affiliations = School of the Bear Clan Tuirseach Usurper (Arcsea) |Abilities = Superhuman abilities Swordsmanship Marksmanship Alchemy Signs |Appears_games = }} Gerd was a legendary witcher-adventurer from the School of the Bear. Biography Conflict in Arcsea Gerd was called to the duchy of Arcsea at the request of Helena Lange-Haare, the heiress to the ducal throne, to remove her father from his usurped throne. Gerd however, insulted the heiress by behaving rudely and turned down her offer. Despite the many atrocities and deaths committed by the usurper, Gerd became in league with him and committed various crimes in his service. In a surprising turn of events, Helena managed to remove her father from the throne and issued a warrant for Gerd's arrest with the amount of 300 arcsea denars.Arrest warrant for the witcher Gerd Gerd quickly fled to the Skellige Isles and arrived on the island of Ard Skellig. Time in Skellige Just after arriving on Ard Skellig's shores, Gerd soon encountered locals pleading for help to deal with a dragon near some Elven ruins. Gerd set off to the ruins and slayed the beast, smiling as it drew its last breath.The Ballad of Witcher Gerd A short time later he was contracted by Jorgen Iron Hand to kill a siren that had been attacking people in a cave in the northwestern part of Spikeroog. Gerd then sailed to An Skellig and arrived at Fort Tuirseach on the first day of summer; his appearance there had brought much joy to all in the castle. He then met the jarl of An Skellig, Torgeir the Red. Gerd quickly became friends with the jarl after draining more than a barrel of mead with him. Soon both witcher and jarl began going on hunts together and hosting feasts. Torgier asks Gerd to rid a striga that had made its lair in the ruins of Etnir. Gerd, who was moved by the jarl's lament, accepted the contract but explained that he must first complete his prior contract with Jorgen Iron Hand to remove sirens from a cave in Spikeroog. The jarl then paid Gerd with a pouch full of coin and offered him the service of one of his men, Olven, who will to act as a guide to take him to Spikeroog and, should the need arise, fight by his side. The witcher thanked him and entrusted his dearest armor diagrams to the jarl as a promise of his return.Chronicles of Clan Tuirseach Gerd and Olven then sailed to Spikeroog, arriving at the cave of the infestation. The sirens began to attack both men but were quickly shot down by Gerd using his crossbow before finishing them off. After their battle in the caverns of Melusine, they made camp in the cave but Olven must've died before dawn as a dead corpse remains there with a letter to one, Ingeborga Kalebsdotter, admiring the witcher's battle prowess and that he'd copied Gerd's crossbow diagram with him.Letter to Ingeborga Kalebsdotter After bagging the contracted siren's head, Gerd headed off to the famous tavern near Fyresdal on Ard Skellig where he collected his reward and spent the night there drinking, telling tales, and playing gwent with Jorgen and the Innkeep. He lost half his reward and his steel sword diagram from gwent with the Innkeep.Innkeep's notes Later that night, a knight from Arcsea, Chalimir, and his men came for him in the inn and burned it down to the Ruined Inn that it is now. The witcher escaped and went to the ruined Fort Etnir to rid the striga he was tasked to do by the jarl of An Skellig. His pursuers caught up to him there but he was able to kill five of them, mortally wound the knight pursuing him, and bring down the ruins' roof on them with magic. However, the witcher left behind his silver sword diagram that his pursuers found after he fled.The knight Chalimir's letter Gerd soon returned to Jarl Torgeir in An Skellig where soon bandits and Nilfgaardian bounty hunters paid by Nilfgaard besieged the jarl's castle with catapults. Castle Tuirseach crumbled and fell into ruin bringing down with it Jarl Torgeir along with his men which included the witcher Gerd.Ballad of Torgeir the Red Associated quest * Scavenger Hunt: Bear School Gear Videos File:The Tale of Witcher Gerd - The Witcher lore - Who is Witcher Gerd? References pl:Gerd ru:Герд uk:Ґерд Category:Witchers Category:The Witcher 3 mentioned-only characters